


Beyond the Gates

by Of_Lights_and_Shadows



Series: Our Demons [1]
Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bokushi will do literally anything for Oreshi, I'm in AU hell, Kuroko is badass, Kuroko is like a bodyguard to Akashi??, Other, basically Akashi can't control his powers so Kuroko and Bokushi keep an eye for Oreshi, takes place after the end of both anime
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 05:47:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4992616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Of_Lights_and_Shadows/pseuds/Of_Lights_and_Shadows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Winter Cup and close to the end of his first year in high school, a certain event turns Akashi's life upside down, and Kuroko is determined to help him find his way through a new school, new people and, most importantly, a whole new world.</p><p>True Cross Academy is only the beginning of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beyond the Gates

**Author's Note:**

> AUs. Who doesn't love AUs?  
> This started as a kind of dream: there was Akashi and a huge, mystical-looking serpent. After talking about it to someone, it turned into a full AU. Don't worry, you'll read about that huge serpent.  
> Feel free to ask for things you don't understand.

Kuroko wonders why he’s the first person Akashi calls while he’s in a hospital, why he demands none of their friends (and that includes their Seirin and Rakuzan teammates, not just the Generation of Miracles), or why he’s in a hospital in the first place. Akashi promises to explain everything when he gets there. Kuroko agrees; albeit hesitantly. Akashi thanks Kuroko, the words are honest and he truly sounds grateful. Kuroko hears him sigh and hang up.

What makes him worried enough to skip practice and board the first train to Kyoto is the thought of hearing Akashi calling him _Tetsuya_ nearly the end.

He couldn’t deal with it if he lost him once again.

 

-//-

 

The hospital is exactly what one who didn’t know Akashi Seijuro expected: a luxurious, intimidating building that looked more like a five star hotel rather than a hospital. Kuroko knew his friend chooses places according to usefulness rather than extravagance –he’s maybe a bit _too_ wise for his age– so he concludes that he was brought here.

He approaches the reception, scaring the youthful lady stationed there. She apologises, and asks him for his name and the reason he’s there in the most professional manner.

His expression doesn’t chance when he replies that he’s Kuroko Tetsuya, visiting Akashi Seijuro, but at the mention of his former captain’s name, her expression changes from that of a professional to a terrified child. She regains her composure quickly, gives him the room number and directions to get there while handling him a visitor’s pass (that he has to return later). A nod serves as a silent ‘thank you’ and, as he distances himself, he hears her mutter a _‘poor boy’_.

He’s not sure if that referred to him or Akashi, but he hopes it’s not about the redhead, no matter how his logical side mocks him that yes, there’s a high possibility that the so-called poor boy is no other than Akashi Seijuro.

 

-//-

 

Despair. This is what he feels while wandering around the hospital. It didn’t matter how luxurious and unlike a hospital the place was, it was still a hospital. The people still longed, still waited, still feared. It didn’t matter if the doctors were the best in the world, or they received things most people in a hospital do. Everyone fears death and, in a hospital, that fear only multiplies.

Hospitals reek of despair and death.

He approaches Akashi’s room. The fact that he’s on the fourth floor, and the room’s number is 44, does nothing but make him feel even more uneasy than before. Even though he still hasn’t entered the room, he hears Akashi telling the doctors to leave him alone. The doctors seem to hesitate, but from what Kuroko imagines is the redhead’s intensive stare they’re receiving, they march out, barely registering Kuroko’s presence as he enters the room.

He sees Akashi on a bed. The room, of course is occupied only by him. He seems calm, but as he walks closer, he realizes he’s far from calm. Their eyes don’t meet as he comes closer and stands by his side; they’re heavily bandaged, and Kuroko fears of the worst. Could it be that, in an act of pride, went through his grim promise of gouging out his own eyes?

He notices how fast and loudly the redhead breathes; was he perhaps crying, yelling earlier? He also clenches the bed sheets, a little too tight, perhaps with enough force to create holes in them.

“Akashi-kun…?” he asks, unsure. “What happened?”

Akashi raises his head, facing him, even though he can’t see. “Kuroko…” he mutters.

“Father is dead, Kuroko.”

“I killed Father.”

“This is not a joke, Akashi-kun.” he scolds the –slightly– older teen.

“I’m not lying!” he claims, voice raised. “I didn’t want it to happen. It happened though. I can’t change that. But no one believes me!”

The air around them gets tenser.

“Do you believe me--”

Kuroko can feel another presence in the room.

**_“… Tetsuya?”_ **

Kuroko ignores it, and focuses on the unwanted presence in the room. Turning to face it, he’s not surprised that it’s a demon. If he had to be honest with himself, he expected a situation like that. Demons are drawn to negativity, to human emotions, from fears to desires. This particular demon doesn’t look strong, but it’s surely dangerous. It was like a black snake, slithering towards Akashi, trying to climb the bed.

Kuroko doesn’t hesitate; he draws a throwing knife and, with precision refined and polished by his style of basketball. He hits the vital point, effectively separating head from body, making the creature disappear.

The knife was extremely dull, yes. Its purpose wasn’t hurting or intimidating people, but getting rid of demons. He needed something he could carry with him everywhere, and this served its purpose well.

And then, he heard it.

Someone was clapping for him, as well.

_“Very good, Tetsuya~ I had no idea you had experience in dealing with demons! As always, you exceed my expectations of you.”_

Kuroko knows: this isn’t his friend. “Who are you? No, **what** are you?”

‘Akashi’ laughs, slowly unwrapping the bandages covering his eyes. _“I believe you’ve referred to me in the past as ‘the other Akashi’, am I wrong? Let’s leave it at that, at least for now.”_

When the bandages are completely removed, Kuroko can’t help but focus on that offending, glowing golden left eye.

_“I entrust Seijuro to you, Kuroko Tetsuya. Since he trusts you, I can **attempt** to do so, as well. He’s strong, but cannot control the power he possesses. Since you have experience with this side of the world, I believe this course of action is for the best.”_

“Is this some kind of trap? Why do you possess Akashi-kun?”

_“I did not choose to. I’m but a fragment of a once whole being, and I cannot be apart from Seijuro. You can try, if you don’t believe me, you can try and exorcise me; if you succeed, you’ll take Seijuro’s life in your hands, as well.”_

_“Seijuro is alive because I live within him. I’ll cease to exist when he dies.”_

_“That’s what I’m asking you, Kuroko Tetsuya. Protect and guide Seijuro.”_

Kuroko is hesitant, but nods, for the second time that day. ‘Akashi’ nods back and closes his eyes.

When they open again, both are a dull red in colour.

“Kuroko? What… What are we going to do now?”

Kuroko sighs. “First, we enroll you to a new school.”

“What for? Is there a school in particular you were thinking?”

“You’ll find out when we get there. And we’ll both be joining True Cross Academy.”

Akashi has heard the name. It’s indeed, a prestigious school to be. He was suggested that one by Father, as well, but his love for basketball led him to Rakuzan instead. Well, he was entering now.

He nods, while feeling dizzy, and he doesn’t realise he’s falling.

Kuroko, thankfully, catches him on time.


End file.
